Light At The End
by The Doctor's Assistant
Summary: With a new baby, Cameron and Chase thought everythig was finally going well. Being new parents isn't as easy as the thought and problems won't seem to leave them alone. Will they be able to hold there family together?


**Light At The End**

**Chapter One: **New Family

**Chase's Point Of View**

"Move for god's sake you bloody car!" I yelled at the car in front of me, how come every time I need to get somewhere fast I get stuck behind the world's slowest driver. I can see the hospital, it's just there, all I need to do is get around the corner and park the car.

Finally, I'm in, parked and running into the hospital.

"Hi, I'm looking for Allison Cameron's Room." I told one of the nurses at the maternity wards nurse station. She told me the room number and I walked down the corridor until I found the room. I took a deep breath and walked into the room, and there she was in the hospital bed, sleeping. I pulled up the chair from against the wall to next to Allison's bed and put my hand gently on her arm. She stirred a bit then opened her eyes.

"Hey." She said softly to me with a tired smile on her face.

"Hey, How are you?" I asked her gently.

"It's a boy." She smiled and so did I.

"Have you seen him yet?" I asked her.

"Only briefly, they are going to bring him in soon. Are we still calling him Anthony?"

"I don't see what would have changed." And at that moment they brought Anthony into the room and I saw him for the first time.

"Here is your son Miss Cameron." The nurse said, Cameron sat up and held her arms out and the nurse gently placed the little sleeping baby into her arms.

"He is a perfectly healthy little boy, congratulations to you both." She told us then she left.

"May I hold your son, ma'am." I asked Allison, she laughed and gently passed him over to me. I had my first good look at our newborn son; he already had a full head of hair and it was a sandy blonde colour just like mine, I just sat there and looked at him for a while.

"Anthony Paul Chase." Allison said, she had wanted Anthony's middle name to be Paul, like her fathers first name.

"Do you want me to call your parents and tell them, or do you want to?" I asked her.

"Could you? I don't feel like it at the moment, just tell them I'm resting."

"Okay, I'll have to go outside, we aren't allowed to use mobile phones in here." I was reluctant to give Anthony back to Allison but I did, she deserved to hold him more then I did anyway, she had carried him around for nine months.

I headed outside and flipped open my phone, searched through my phonebook until I found 'Paul & Janine Cameron' I pressed call and waited for and answer.

"Hello." Janine had answered.

"Hello, It's Robert."

"Allison's Boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"What's happening? Where is Allie?"

"Allison has had the baby, She's resting at the moment. It's a boy."

"Oh, wow. What is his name?" Her voice was all of a sudden happier.

"Anthony Paul Chase."

"Oh." Then her voice went normal again. "Which hospital are you at so we can come and see him?"

"Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital."

"Where you and Allie work?"

"Yes."

"Okay, We are on our way."

"Okay." And I hung up, It was an awkward conversation, especially when I had said Anthony's full name, like she disapproved of using my last name instead of Cameron.

* * *

"Hello, darling." Allison's mother greeted her with enthusiasm when she entered the hospital room. She greeted Allison with a kiss and a hug, so did her father. I got a big hand shake from Paul but Janine just ignored me, I don't think she likes me very much.

"Isn't he adorable?" Janine asked Paul as she nursed Anthony.

"He sure is." Paul answered. They stood there nursing Anthony and talking about him for a while.

"Can I please speak to you outside for a minute?" Paul asked me.

"Err…Sure." I was confused about what he wanted me for but we walked outside of the room.

"I was wondering, are you planning on popping the question to Allison? I just want you make sure I know your committed to her and Anthony, because I don't want you running off and leaving her with the baby." He asked me, he sounded a bit nervous. I smiled.

"Actually, I went out yesterday and I got an engagement ring and everything, I'm just waiting for the right moment to propose to her, I want it to be memorable."

"Oh, that's great. I like you, Robert, you're a good guy. Much better then that dud of a husband her sister has. I'm pretty sure you and Allie will work out."

"Thanks." It was an awkward moment. We went back in the room, and a bit later Paul and Janine left.

Allison had to stay in overnight for observation. And, we would bring Anthony home for the first time tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors Note: Thanks for Reading! I hope it was to your liking, Please review and tell me what you think. I know it's not perfect, but hopefully it will get better in the future and also a little more dramatic.**


End file.
